


The Prisoner2

by Lichtlumia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtlumia/pseuds/Lichtlumia





	The Prisoner2

Bill·Cipher脚步轻快地走向他的家，他推开房门，嘴里轻哼着巫师们常常哼的一首歌。

灰火蛇的蛋

从橱柜里掏出它的一个孩子

没有人可以抵挡

一圈圈转来转去的气息

月长石粉和椒薄荷…

他把自己的坩埚和天平拿出来，挥起魔杖让一样样的材料飞到锅里，Bill·Cipher兴奋地呼吸着迷情剂和欢欣剂混合的迷人气息。他再次挥动魔杖，在药水变成一种奇异的粉色时把它倒进准备好的瓶中，再小心地放进橱柜里。他的皮鞋尖在自己家的大理石地板上敲敲打打，他正快步走向自己的房间，打开了一只柜子。

那是一个相当巧妙的无痕伸展咒，Bill·Cipher在这个光线昏暗的房间里愉快的左顾右盼，魔杖稍稍举起，做好了防御的准备。他溜达到房间中的床前，被子上还留下一个凹陷，他坐了下去，漫不经心地翘起腿。

在这时，从墙角突然蹿出一个影子，朝着他手中的魔杖直冲而去！Bill·Cipher反身让过，那影子的速度却极快，在床边的柜子上借力一蹬再次冲过来。Bill·Cipher用没有握着魔杖的手抓住他，往怀里一带。

“这样不好，松树，”他说，“每次我们在上床之前我都要卸你的胳膊，太多次了会让你真的失去手臂。”

他把Dipper的手往反方向一扭，听到骨骼断裂的咔擦响声。那男孩却只是咬着嘴唇闷哼一声，侧头往Bill的脸上一撞，两人的额角都破了，血顺着头发流下来。他开始猛力地踹Bill·Cipher，膝关节不断地撞击他的肋骨，Bill·Cipher抓着他的头发，将他往衣柜上用力一撞，Dipper还想再爬起来，Bill·Cipher残忍地笑了一下，再撞了他一下。Dipper顺着衣柜滑下来，举起一根手指看着正在喘气的Bill，一本大部头的书摇摇晃晃地出现在他的金发脑袋后面，Dipper放下手指，那本书干脆利落地砸在了Bill的后脑勺上。他再也没有力气了，可是还是嘲讽地冲Bill一笑。

“无杖魔法，”Dipper说起话来还是夹着咳嗽，几个词喘的上气不接下气，血不断地从额角流下来，他看着Bill，两双相似的眼睛彼此凝望，棕色的眼睛里充满湿润的水汽与不屑的嘲讽，金色的眼睛里盛着愤怒与欲望，“小把戏，见笑了，黑巫师。”

Bill·Cipher恼怒地挥舞魔杖修复自己撞断的肋骨，他用魔杖指着Dipper，朝他笑了一笑，“你很厉害，小傲罗，接下来就是你我都很熟悉的情节了。”他 把Dipper的嘴掰开，那男孩还在试图咬他的手指，Bill毫不留情地把他的下巴一掰，Dipper的下颌脱臼了，津液混着血水流进领口。Bill从口袋里掏出一小瓶生骨药水，抓着Dipper的脖子强迫他咽下去。魔药的效力在流进食管的那一刻开始生效，Dipper的手臂软软地耷拉下来。

“畜生。”Dipper冷静地评价道。Bill正在除去他的衣服，当内裤被扒下来的时候他瑟缩了一下，大腿却被Bill分开来，他把魔杖收进自己的衣服内袋，蹲下来握住Dipper的性器，用舌头轻轻地舔了一下它的头部，Dipper在他的注视下逐渐有了反应，性器颤颤巍巍地抬起头来，顶端吐出少量液体。Dipper的囊袋正在被他的手粗暴地揉动着，Bill的舌头在他阳筋上反复打转，将性器吐出来又吞进去，Dipper浑身颤抖起来，在Bill握住他的性器吞进去的时候射在了他的嘴里。

Bill的喉结滚动了一下，将Dipper的精液吞了下去，他从Dipper的腿间起身，抓着Dipper脱臼的下颌和他亲吻，他把舌头伸进Dipper口腔里肆意搅动着，Dipper的津液不断地流到自己身前，Bill胡乱抹了一把，就着血水开始抚摸他的乳尖，他用指甲刮擦，用指腹捻动，那可怜的小珠的颜色很快就变得诱人了起来。Bill在吻完之后在Dipper下颌用力推了一下，下巴复位的痛苦让Dipper眼前一黑，几乎晕过去。他顺着血液流动的轨迹从脖颈亲吻到胸前，用牙齿叼着Dipper的乳尖用力，强烈的刺激让Dipper几乎叫出了声。所幸Bill并没有停留太久。

他再次蹲下，扒开Dipper双腿，取出魔杖指着Dipper念出了浣肠咒。

“身体里的杂物先清理掉，松树，”他凑近之后动情地舔吻Dipper的穴口，那 男孩几次试图合拢腿均以失败告终，“心无旁骛地接受我。”

“最大的垃圾就是你，”Dipper别开脑袋，身体里有异物入侵的感觉让他又兴奋又不适，“该死。”

Bill·Cipher将舌尖探入软乎乎的穴口，他不断地按压周围的软肉，发出淫靡的水声。他在会阴处顺着囊袋吸舔，手指握着Dipper的性器上下撸动，Dipper的前端不断地吐出透明的液体。Bill站起来，把自己的裤子脱下来，径直全根插入到了Dipper体内，那男孩内里还相当生涩，Bill的一插到底让他遭受了撕裂的痛苦，Dipper知道自己里面一定出血了，Bill便就着血液抽插起来，每次都是即将全部退出之后又猛地插到最里，Dipper几乎毫无快感可言，但他顶过前列腺的时候又会放慢速度摩擦，前面的性器还被Bill握着撸动着，他的手指粗暴地揉着囊袋，在顶端的孔上用指甲轻刮。Bill·Cipher相当清楚Dipper的敏感点，他在Dipper的一阵痉挛之后将自己深深送入，射在了他被搞得一塌糊涂的男孩体内。他凑下去吻了Dipper，高潮之后的男孩乖顺了很多，他将自己的性器缓缓抽出，Dipper的穴口还没能完全闭合，吐出一点混合着血丝的白浊。

Bill·Cipher微笑起来，喂了他的小囚徒一点昏睡药剂，挥着魔杖把血迹和情欲的产品清理掉。

他和他的松树用这种充满暴力的方式彼此相爱，他把这个小傲罗关起来，Dipper试图杀死他之后逃走，他们每天都会愤怒地打一架，然后他会和Dipper做一次爱，第二天回家的时候同样的戏码再次上演。

他们似乎彼此相爱。


End file.
